Hadrian James Cullen: A New Beginning
by WolfCharm3629
Summary: 8-year-old Harry meets the Cullen family and immediately charms him with his innocence. They adopt him after seeing he's been abused by the Dursleys and finally has a home. But what will happen when Dumbledore realises Harry is gone?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Fanfiction (HP/Twi Crossover)

Summary: 8-year-old Harry meets the Cullen family and immediately charms him with his innocence. They adopt him after seeing he's been abused by the Dursleys and finally has a home. But what will happen when Dumbledore realises Harry is gone?

Chapter one:

Privet Drive was a quiet normal street. Each house stood tall, identical to the next with their neat gardens and clean driveways. It was the last place you'd expect to find something strange to happen. However, not all was as it seemed. Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, had a secret, one which they feared to share. With them and their son, Dudley, lived their nephew, Harry James Potter. They detested everything about Harry because he was different, abnormal and freakish in their eyes.

Harry had lived with them since he was fifteen months old, having been left on the doorstep of the Dursleys mere hours after the death of his parents. Ever since he had faced a horrible life at the hands of the Dursleys. He was beaten, abused both physically and mentally, starved, neglected and treated as a slave. The child had never known, or at least could never remember, the true love of family. However, Harry found a way to keep going. Each morning he would wake and complete his chores and today was no exception.

Harry woke to the screeching of his Aunt Petunia. His eyes shot open as he reached for his glasses. The sound of his cupboard door unlocked alerted him that he had to move. He scurried out of the cupboard under the stairs and to the kitchen where he immediately started making breakfast. With his eyes downcast, he placed each plate in their respective spot on the table before hurrying to get his uncle's coffee. Unbeknownst to him, Dudley had stuck his foot out to purposefully get him in trouble. As Dudley wished, Harry tripped, falling face first to the ground with the cup of coffee shattering under him, the liquid burning his skin.

"HOW DARE YOU SPILL MY COFFEE, YOU UNGRATEFUL FREAK!" Vernon roared. Harry scrambled up to clean up the mess but was stopped as his uncle grabbed him around the neck and flung him into the counter. Uncle Vernon was suddenly near him again. Vernon stood on Harry's arm, breaking it easily while he punched him repeatedly. All of a sudden a shrill ring echoed through the kitchen and Uncle Vernon pulled back, leaving the room. Harry lay still on the floor as to not draw attention to himself, listening to the convocation. He had learnt from a young age how to determine the mood his uncle was it. It had helped him through a lot of situations.

"Hello?" came Uncle Vernon's voice from the hall. Harry strained to hear the person on the other end of the phone but managed to hear the words,"…new…job…honour…dinner". He wrinkled his nose, it didn't give him much to go on.

"Of course, my family and I would love to have you for dinner tonight. We can't wait for you to arrive." Harry cringed at hearing his uncle's overly sweet tone. The phone was put down and Uncle Vernon came strolling into the room. He pulled harry carelessly off the floor and roughly shoved him towards the door.

"I'm having guests Freak and I don't want you here to screw it up. Leave now and you won't be allowed back until eleven o'clock tonight. Am I understood?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry replied timidly, before he rushed out of the door and into the street. He breathed a sigh of relief once outside, the fresh smell of the air relaxed him. With a small smile on his face, he set off towards the park on the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter Fanfiction (HP/Twi Crossover)

Summary: 8-year-old Harry meets the Cullen family and immediately charms him with his innocence. They adopt him after seeing he's been abused by the Dursleys and finally has a home. But what will happen when Dumbledore realises Harry is gone?

Chapter two:

Harry had been sitting on the swing for what seemed like hours. Everyone else had left a while ago, after the rain had started. But Harry had welcomed it. It cooled him and soothed his pain. Relaxed as he was, he didn't notice two people coming up behind him.

"Hello!" chirped a voice. Harry started, falling backwards off the swing, only to be caught by a pair of marble arms.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine" he answered automatically, getting to his feet. Harry glanced up at the strangers to see the most beautiful people he'd ever see. There was two girls before him. The first was small and pixie-like, with short, black, spiky hair. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet with a glowing smile gracing her face. The second was quite a bit taller, with a perfect figure and blond, flowing hair, laying delicately on her back. She had a soft smile on her face as she crouched down beside him, reminding him of an angel.

"Hi there, sweetie. I'm Rosalie and this is my sister Alice. Now what's your name?" Harry froze. Aunt Petunia had told him about them. They were the Cullens, the newest family in Privet Drive and apparently very rich. He had been warned many times to behave in their presence, almost everyone wanted to impress them.

"Come on," Alice encouraged, "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I...I'm H…Harry," he stuttered fearfully, looking down. Aunt Petunia would kill him if she knew he was talking to them.

"Now, what are you doing out here all alone?" Alice continued cheerfully.

"Uncle Vernon said I had to stay out of the way until his guests had gone or-"Harry abruptly cut off realising he'd said too much. Nervously, Harry stepped back and slipped on the wet mud beneath his feet. He hit the floor with an audible _'THWACK'. _ Harry gasped as the impact sent pain shooting through his body. Both girls rushed to his side, worry etching its way across their faces.

"HARRY!" they cried in shock. Alice began to panic; she had spotted the blood on him as soon as she'd arrived. This could hurt him, badly. Rosalie however didn't panic, her motherly instincts kicking in. Rosalie scooped the child into her arms, cradling him against her chest, and started to head towards their house. Alice was at her side moments later, texting their family to let them know what was going on. They sped back, bursting through the door of their house. Both girls ran into the living room, seeing the rest of the Cullens already there waiting for them. Rosalie placed Harry on the sofa gently, before stepping out of the way.

"Carlisle, please help him," she begged, "How badly is he hurt?"

"From what I can see, his right leg is broken in numerous places and has many open wounds. I assume there is a lot more but I'll have to take him to the hospital," Carlisle replied, in a concerned tone. He had seen these sort of injuries before in child abuse cases, but never as bad as this.

"No. No hospital," The Cullens' heads whipped around to face Harry, "Injuries heal on their own, they always do. I'm not supposed to go to hospitals."

"You are very hurt. You need to go to a hospital child," Carlisle said softly as to not frighten the boy. He was very worried about the young child on their sofa. Harry was by far the most fascinating human he'd ever met. The boy smelt nothing like food, he was much more precious than that. There was no urge to kill, even with the fresh blood dripping from his wounds. The only urge he felt towards Harry was the need to protect and care for him, and by the looks of his family around him, they felt the same. He didn't understand how anyone could hurt him; Harry's small frame gave an essence of innocence, making his beautiful emerald eyes stand out like perfect jewels. His delicate pale skin contrasted shockingly with his jet black, messy hair. Yet he held an air of mischief; it was small, almost as if it was bursting to free.

"Esme, Edward, Rosalie, come with me to the hospital. Alice, Jasper Emmett, could you retrieve his belongings and alert his family before you meet us in the hospital." Everyone nodded to show they understood. Carlisle jumped into action and moved to lift Harry into his arms. Harry tensed at first but quickly relaxed, feeling safe in Carlisle's arms. With a small smile to Harry, Carlisle headed to his car to take Harry to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter Fanfiction (HP/Twi Crossover)

Summary: 8-year-old Harry meets the Cullen family and immediately charms him with his innocence. They adopt him after seeing he's been abused by the Dursleys and finally has a home. But what will happen when Dumbledore realises Harry is gone?

Chapter Three:

They arrived at the local hospital not long later. Esme had called ahead to make sure there were doctors on hand to treat him. Unfortunately, Carlisle was off-duty for the next three days as he'd taken a holiday. Carlisle carried Harry to one of the examination rooms and placed him onto a bed, sitting beside him only moments later. Harry almost immediately moved to lean into Carlisle's side, seeking comfort and surprising them all. Carlisle smiled at him gently, earning a weak smile back.

The room was startled out their peace as the door swung open. A young looking doctor walked in, stopping at the end of the bed.

"Hello there, I'm Doctor Johnson, I work with Doctor Cullen here." The doctor had a kind smile that reached up to his brown eyes. "Now, I do need you to answer a few questions. Answer them as best as you can, okay?" Harry nodded tentatively, shifting close to Carlisle. In response, Carlisle grasped his hand comfortingly.

"What's your full name, age and date of birth?"

"My full name's Hadrian James Potter, I'm 8 and was born on the 31st July 1980" Harry recited perfectly; he had found his birth certificate a few weeks ago when cleaning his Aunt and Uncle's room, he hadn't even known his full name before.

"Good boy, you know quite a lot don't you? Do you think you tell me the names of your guardians, parents?"

"My guardians are my Aunt Petunia Dursley nee Evans and my Uncle Vernon Dursley. My parents were James Harold Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans."

"Brilliant, I just need to put that in the system and we can get up your records. If you could remove your shirt and trousers, I will return in a moment." And with that, Doctor Johnson exited the room. Harry gulped. If he removed his clothes the Cullens would know what a freak he was and they were such nice people. But he also didn't want to annoy the nice doctors. His dilemma was soon resolved for him as Carlisle gently removed his oversized top. A collective gasp echoed through the room. Harry looked down ashamed. Fear coursed through his body, which is why the next movement shocked him so much.

Esme had been greatly upset with the extent of the child's injuries. She was even more shocked at how the child reacted once they'd seen the injuries. Without thinking, she pulled Harry onto her lap and wrapped him in a blanket, muttering soothing words all the while. Harry tensed in her arms but relaxed surprising quickly. He felt warm in her arms, as though nothing would ever hurt him again. Esme couldn't help but smile; she didn't know if she could leave this child again, he was so precious and fragile. She gently rocked the child back and forth, further soothing him. She watched lovingly as his eyelids began to droop.

About an hour later, Harry had been for his x-rays and his wounds had all been checked, cleaned and bound. He had stitches running up and down his back, one stretching all the way to his abdomen. His right leg had been set and had a heavy cast casing it to protect it from further damage while it healed. Bandages were wrapped around his chest to support his sprained and bruised ribs, as well as his left forearm, which was awaiting a cast. By this time the damage he had sustained from the Dursleys had been recorded, leading to social services' and the police's involvement.

The Dursleys arrived just after visiting hours, furious that they had been pulled from their peaceful, ordinary lives to see their nephew, despite the fact that they lived only minutes away. Vernon, purple faced and wide eyed, had almost immediately demanded to see his nephew on the claims that whatever it was Harry had said had been a lie. But, of course, Vernon was stopped.

"Good evening Mr Dursley, I'm Scarlet Everson, social services. I need to ask you a few questions." Scarlet Everson was a tall women with red hair scraped back into a bun. She had dark, chestnut eyes that held a fierce determination. Petunia scowled at her. She looked down at the Everson woman with distaste, openly showing disgust for the grey suit the woman wore.

"I assume the brat has told you his sob story then. The ungrateful freak is always making up lies to get attention," Petunia spat out.

"Broken bones, whip marks, knife wounds," Scarlet listed. "Do you really expect us to believe it's just a story?"

"The boy hurts himself on purpose. It makes more people pity him."

"And just how did he whip his own back and make hand-shaped bruises around his neck that seem to resemble your husband's hands?" Scarlet knew she had them there. Petunia's face paled.

"I suggest you come with us to the police station quietly and we can discuss this further." And with that, the Dursleys were lead away from the hospital. Inside Harry's room, all of the Cullens smirked. They had heard everything that had been said. Esme looked up at her husband longingly.

"Carlisle, we have to take him in, adopt him. He's been through so much, he deserves a family." Carlisle looked around at his family.

"If everyone agrees," He said. Agreement was immediately given, everyone wanting Harry as their 'little one'.

"He is quite remarkable," Jasper commented, "I don't feel any bloodlust towards him and my talent is having the strangest reaction to him."

"Mine too," Edward added. "I can barely hear his thoughts and when I do it's cloudy, as though he's aware of me reading them and specifically choosing what I hear."

"I can't see his future too much either. I only see it a few seconds before it happens and I can only hear us interacting with him in ours. Other than that it's just... cloudy" Alice said quietly, not liking it one bit.

"Then it's settled. The only way we can keep our little brother safe is by keeping him with us." Rosalie resolved with a smirk. Smiles swept around the room as all eyes drifted to Harry's sleeping form.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter Fanfiction (HP/Twi Crossover)

Summary: 8-year-old Harry meets the Cullen family and immediately charms him with his innocence. They adopt him after seeing he's been abused by the Dursleys and finally has a home. But what will happen when Dumbledore realises Harry is gone?

Chapter Four:

Harry sat on a comfortable sofa watching as Emmett played a video game on the TV in front of him. After a full week in hospital he had healed enough to be released into the Cullens care. They hadn't left his side while he was there, chatting to him and caring for him. For the first time in his life he had felt loved and safe. They referred to him as their little brother and son, too. They sounded as though they wanted him, like they were a family.

"Yes!" Emmett shouted having won his game. He jumped up in victory and pulled Harry into his arms to swing him around. Giggles escaped Harry's mouth in surprise whilst his arms latched around Emmett's neck.

"Emmett be careful," Esme reprimanded causing Emmett to carefully put him down, looking guilty.

"We actually need to discuss something with you Hadrian," Carlisle said seriously. Harry's smile began to fade; this was it, they were going to tell him they'd had enough and he was going back to the Dursleys. He should have known it was too good to be true. Harry was pulled from his thoughts by a pair of marble arms wrapping around his waist, lifting him onto someone's lap. Looking up he found Carlisle watching him concerned.

"Are you okay, Hadrian? You became quite unresponsive. I promise you that you aren't in trouble but we do need to talk about something important." Harry nodded slowly, by now the rest of the Cullens had joined them. With a small smile Carlisle continued.

"Now, you have been staying with us for a while and I know that I and my family feel very close to you. We care for you deeply and would like it if you joined our family." Harry froze in Carlisle's arms. Did that mean… no it couldn't… could it? "Hadrian would you like it if we adopted you." A tear rolled down Harry's face as he looked around the room. They wanted him, they truly wanted him. Turning back to face Carlisle, Harry could only smile, nodding all the while. Alice immediately squealed and pulled Harry into her arms.

"We need to go out and celebrate. You're going to need new clothes, toys, presents, cake…"

"Alice, calm down. We have plenty of time to do all that," Jasper laughed, interrupting her. Alice stuck her tongue out at him and hugged Harry closer, causing everyone to laugh. She placed Harry back in Carlisle's lap as everyone settled back with the thoughts of their new family.

The next few days brought them all closer, the worry of acceptance no longer clouding their mind. Alice had been shopping for Harry the day before and had returned with eight bags of new clothes and toys for him. Harry's favourite out of the many new toys was definitely the grey plush wolf toy which he'd refused to let go. Somehow it had been dubbed 'Wolfie' by the family; it wasn't a very imaginative name but it stuck. It seemed to Harry that nothing could ever go wrong. But he was sadly mistaken.

Carlisle had come home from work that day with a serious expression, raising questions almost immediately. With a sigh, Carlisle held up an opened letter and sat down next to Harry.

"It seems that the court date for the Dursleys' trial has been set. It will take place two weeks from now. I'm sorry to tell you this but it's been requested that you attend Hadrian." Harry felt his chest restrict in fear. He had to see them again, he had to face them and stay calm. What if he was seen as being the guilty one? What if he was sent to live with them again? They'd surely kill him. Harry looked back at the Cullens, distress clear in his face.

"Don't worry sweetheart," Esme reassured softly, "We'll be right there beside you and whatever happens you'll still be coming home with us. We are already half way through the adoption papers, so nobody can take you away from us." Harry tried hard to smile at her but it became some sort of a grimace. How could they be so sure? Harry refused to get his hopes up but it was so hard.

"Come on, it'll be fine. We won't leave you," Jasper eased while attempting to calm him with his talent. Harry frowned. Why did he feel funny? He shouldn't start suddenly feeling calm. Harry shrugged it off and leaned into Carlisle seeking comfort. This could be his only time with them and he was determined to make the most of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter Fanfiction (HP/Twi Crossover)

Summary: 8-year-old Harry meets the Cullen family and immediately charms him with his innocence. They adopt him after seeing he's been abused by the Dursleys and finally has a home. But what will happen when Dumbledore realises Harry is gone?

Chapter Five:

Time ran out all too quickly for Harry's liking. Over the past two weeks Harry had stayed close to the Cullens, basking in their love. But he knew it would be over soon. The trial was in four hours and then he would be in for the beating of his life.

"You need to eat something, Harry. It's a big day today, you'll need your strength." Edward had been sat at the dining room table with him for the past thirty minutes trying to convince him to eat. Edward, along with the rest of the Cullens, had been dreading this day and what it would do to poor Harry. They knew how terrifying it must be to face the Dursleys after what they did but if Harry didn't attend, it would just take longer.

Harry sighed again, staring into the table. Harry didn't want his strength, he just wanted to curl up in a corner away from everything. His anxiety had been building over the last week in particular. He was sure the Dursleys would win, after all they had managed to convince the whole of Privet Drive into believing he was a trouble-making freak. But he didn't cause trouble, honest.

"Come on sweetheart, please eat," Esme pleaded lightly. Harry gave her a small smile. Esme was a lovely, kind woman and Harry felt terrible for making her even the slightest bit upset. Maybe this was what a real mother was like. Slowly but surely, Harry lifted a fork full of food to his mouth and chewed some of the breakfast he'd been given. Soft smiles spread across Edward's and Esme's faces.

"Good boy," said Esme while stroking his hair. The three of them sat quietly, encouraging Harry to eat more every now and then. It took a further 15 minutes for Harry to finish eating. Just over three hours to go.

After eating Harry headlined upstairs, speedily getting changed. He wished for more time. He ran into Alice on his way back downstairs, who fussed and messed with the collar of his shirt. He'd miss this. Downstairs everyone else was waiting to try and cheer him up. Emmett had a video game set up to play with him, Rosalie had his wolf toy and Esme had placed some brownies on the table for him. He never wanted to leave. Harry settled down next to Emmett, feeling at home.

Two hours left.

The Cullens had just pulled up in the car park of the court of the trial. They climbed out the car, Carlisle scooping Harry easily up into his arms, making the child look even younger than he was. Carlisle kissed the top of his head and held him close as they headed inside.

"Good evening." Turning around they saw Scarlet Everson. She had visited them a few times throughout the week to talk to Harry about the trial and what would be said to make this easier on him. "I need Harry to come with me for a moment, is that okay?" Harry looked fearfully to Carlisle.

"Would I be able to join you?" Carlisle asked. Mrs Everson nodded and led them to a separate room while the others headed to the court room to wait. The room Harry ended up in was full of bright colours and toys of every kind.

"Harry, this is a room for you to talk to people about what happened for the trial. This way you won't feel under as much pressure. Now, you don't have to go to come into the courtroom, you can stay here. But if you do want to come in you can also come here at any time if you're upset or scared or just feel a bit tired." Harry gave a weak smile. There was no way he was staying here, he wasn't going to hide anymore, plus staying here meant being away from the Cullens sooner.

"You can head into the courtroom once you're ready. We may be able to start sooner than specified."

"Thank you," Carlisle replied kindly before turning to Harry. "Would you like to stay here child." Harry immediately shook his head and moved closer to Carlisle.

"I want to do this. I have to." He declared adamantly. Carlisle sighed and scooped him up to carry him to the courtroom.

One hour left.

Harry wanted to run. He had been sat between Carlisle and Esme for what had seemed like hours with his Aunt and Uncle glaring at him from across the court.

The judge once again began to speak. "Vernon Dursley, I call you to the stands." Harry's Uncle and his lawyer moved to the front of the court. The lawyer spoke first.

"Your honour, my client is pleading not guilty. How can a hardworking member of this society be a child abuser? Mr Dursley works to support his family and is regarded as a sophisticated part of his neighbourhood. Mr Dursley, could you please explain to the court how your nephew is regarded locally?"

"Of course. I receive constant complaints from neighbours saying he is bullying their children and purposefully destroying their property." Vernon stated, glaring at Harry who flinched in fear. Esme glared back at Vernon and pulled Harry onto her lap. "The boy causes trouble in school and hurts himself to make it seem as others are in the wrong."

"His school files support this fully; his low grades are prominent and there are reported cases of his misbehaviour. Mr Potter climbed onto the school roof and when told to get down, just continued to walk across it." The lawyer held up a few paper files before passing them to the judge and jury. "I fully believe that my client is innocent and that this child is mentally unstable. The child should be taken to a mental institution immediately!"

"I would like to complete the trial before anything happens. Prosecution?"

"Thank you. Mr Dursley, if, as you say, young Mr Potter was hurting himself, how exactly did he obtain the whip marks on his back? Or the knife wounds on his arms? Your honour, you have read through the medical files and can confirm that there is no way that most of those injuries could be self-inflicted. And Mr Dursley, if you knew why wasn't he taken to a doctor?"

"My wife is trained in first aid" Vernon began to sweat, his defence was beginning to look weak.

"And why does it say in these files that he slept in a cupboard under the stairs?"

"He refused to sleep anywhere else, no matter how hard we tried."

The questions continued for another half hour before they were all sent out to await the verdict. The Cullens and Harry sat in the cafeteria chatting quietly, Emmett trying his hardest to make Harry happier. They were called in far too soon.

"A verdict has been reached," the spokesperson for the jury informed the room. "Vernon Dursley has been found guilty of all crimes he has been accused of. Petunia Dursley has also been found guilty of child neglect, verbal and minor physical abuse of Mr Potter."

"Mr Vernon Dursley, you will serve 18 years at her majesties pleasure without parole. Mrs Petunia Dursley you will serve seven years at her majesties pleasure and 150 hours community service once released." Both Dursleys were then pulled from the room despite their obvious protests.

"There is now the matter of Mr and Mrs Cullen's adoption of one Hadrian James Potter." Harry froze completely. He wasn't going back to the Dursleys. He was actually going to live with the Cullens and have a family with parents and siblings. Harry turned to hug his new parents, grinning from ear to ear. It was over. It was all over.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter Fanfiction (HP/Twi Crossover)

Summary: 8-year-old Harry meets the Cullen family and immediately charms him with his innocence. They adopt him after seeing he's been abused by the Dursleys and finally has a home. But what will happen when Dumbledore realises Harry is gone?

Chapter Six:

3 years later…

Harry awoke to someone shaking his shoulder gently. He didn't want to get up he was comfortable. Plus it was way too cold. It was July for goodness' sake. It didn't much matter however, he loved it in Alaska. They had moved here a year ago from Britain.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" He heard Alice shriek excitedly. With a groan he slowly began to move, purposely annoying his sister.

"No! You need to get up now!" Alice hauled the duvet from the bed and scooped the small boy into her arms. The Dursleys treatment had greatly affected Harry on all ways; his injuries may have healed but emotionally he still had a way to go, his small stature was just a reminder of the starvation he'd endured. Though he had gotten quite close to his new found family, he even joined Emmett in pranking Edward.

_Flashback_

_"__Come on Harry. I'll take full responsibility for everything," Emmett whispered. "__It's just a bit of fun and god knows __Edward needs to cheer up."_

_"__Errrr… I don't know. He'll be really angry." The 9 year old replied seemingly frightened._

_"__Hey, it doesn't matter if he's angry because he'll have to go through me first. Besides when has Edward ever been angry at you?"_

_"__Never, I guess."_

_"__Well, that's good enough for me." _

_Emmett handed Harry a bag of open flour and hoisted him up onto his shoulders. Cautiously Harry placed the flour on top of Edward's wardrobe, balancing it on the slightly open door. Once done they sneaked out of the room to play a game on the TV, feigning innocence. _

_It was an hour later when they heard the shout. Edward came barging down the stairs covered head to toe in flour. __Emmett's booming laugher rang through the house, the others joining quickly. Even Harry began to giggle. Edward growled playfully before pouncing on Emmett to begin wrestling. Harry slowly crept back in fear._

_"__Don't worry," came his father's voice from behind him. "They wrestle a lot. No one gets hurt. It's just their strange way of saying fair game. I assure you, neither of you are in trouble."_

_Harry looked up at him and smiled. Emmett was right it was fun and it got everyone to laugh. And so began the little marauder's path to mischief._

_End flashback_

Harry relaxed into Alice's arms as she carried him downstairs for breakfast. The rest of the family were already there awaiting his arrival.

"Happy birthday sweetheart," his mother said, plucking him out of Alice's arms. She placed a big kiss on his forehead and set him down in a chair. A stack of pancakes smothered in maple syrup was positioned in front of him as his birthday breakfast. With a grin plastered on his face, he dug in excited for the day ahead.

Birthdays had always been exciting in the Cullen household. Last year they had taken him all the way to Alaska for the day to see their cousins, the Denali family. They'd moved there only days afterwards. He wondered what was going to happen this year.

"As soon as you've finished eating, head upstairs and get changed. I've set your clothes out on your bed," Alice informed him, bouncing on her toes. Harry giggled. He quickly finished his meal and bounded up the stairs. Speedily he pulled on the clothes which seemed to include the thickest jumper he'd ever seen. They would definitely be outside for a while.

The Cullens all piled into their cars and sped off towards the town. Rows upon rows of shops and buildings flew by them. They finally spun around one last corner to pull into one of the strangest places he'd ever seen. There were houses painted in thousands of colours, trinkets and jewels stuck in swirling patterns around the fences and statues.

"Where are we?" Rosalie asked. Looking around at his family's faces, he saw confusion clouding their eyes. Harry tilted his head to the side.

"You don't know?" He questioned, worry seeping inti his voice. He had never seen his family like this before. At least one of them knew the answer but each one of them looked thoroughly dumbfounded.

"Ah, good evening my dear friends." They all whipped around to face the stranger who spoke. The man was the most peculiar person they'd ever seen. He had a long silvery white beard that reach the ground with hair of a similar appearance. A set of purple robes decorated with almost glowing stars hung from his shoulders, tied together with a glistening rope of blue. Harry would have laughed at the sight if he hadn't noticed the others stiffen.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Carlisle was the first to speak on behalf of the family after having placed himself protectively in front of his youngest son.

"I am Albus Percival Wilfred Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I'm here to deliver a letter to young Mr. Potter."

"Cullen," growled the five oldest Cullen children.

"Now, now, there's no need for hostility," Dumbledore continued calmly, before gesturing for another to join them.

"Headmaster," the newcomer greeted, sneering at the Cullens. "I don't understand why you insist on trying to make friends. I suggest we just grab the brat and go."

"You are not taking my son anywhere. So explain who you are," Esme hissed.

"Of course we're taking him. There's no way the ministry is going to allow Potter to remain in the hands of dark creatures." The man spat out at them.

"Dark creatures?" Harry's small voice rang clearly through the air. His family completely froze around him. This was not how they wanted him to find out.

"Yes, boy, dark creatures. Any ideas? Or are you a complete dunderhead?"

"Severus." Dumbledore warned before turning to Harry. "As I should have mentioned, this is Professor Severus Snape. He teaches potions at Hogwarts."

"He's a teacher?" Emmett questioned rudely. Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to Snape as he began talking.

"I assure you that he is our best teacher at Hogwarts." Dumbledore answered calmly.

"Why are you answering the blithering idiot? They're insignificant. They should be killed for what they are. The brat doesn't know what he's doing staying here." Snape scoffed.

"Well then _Professor_, if you are to be my teacher then why don't you enlighten me?" Harry may not mind being called names himself but when it came to his family he wouldn't back down.

"They're vampires, you imbecile!" Harry stared at him for a moment, unblinking. A hesitant hand hovered above his shoulder, not sure whether to comfort him or not. Shaking himself from his daze, Harry smiled innocently up at the teachers in front of him.

"Then, I don't think it would be very wise of you to just take me away from them without they're permission." A look of pure shock crossed everyone's face. Timidly, Harry turned to his head to face his family. Almost immediately, Emmett's face light up like a child on Christmas day. He swept his youngest brother into his arms and hugged him tight, while sticking his tongue out at the teachers.

"This calls for cake," Emmett said adamantly.

"Enough of this," Snape shouted, pulling out his wand.

"Severus, there is no need for violence. I'm sure if we explain the situation, they will allow Harry to come to Hogwarts."  
"How about we head back home for the party and go out tomorrow." Alice chirped cheerfully, though the worry was clear in her eyes. With an agreeing nod, the Cullens headed to their cars.

"I suggest you think about this. You are making a mistake." Dumbledore spoke loudly, clutching at straws.

"No we're not," Edward interrupted with a glare and jumped into the car, leaving with the rest of them.

They made it back home in record time. Harry found himself being scooped up and taken at an incredibly fast speed inside. Everyone was sat around the sofa looking nervous. Deciding to break the tension, Harry grinned up at his father.

"You lot should move like that all the time. It's much more fun than walking normally." It seemed to work. Small laughs escaped them as they relaxed.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" was the first question asked by Esme. He just smiled, not sure how to answer properly. The whole house seemed to be worried.

"Dad?" Alice asked.

"We need to be careful. Edward, what did you hear from them?" Edward sighed.

"Their thoughts were clouded somehow but from what I could tell their intentions weren't good. The Potions Professor positively hated Harry and Dumbledore was thinking about how to get Harry to what looked like a very dangerous place."

"We'll look out for them. Hadrian, do you have any questions?" Carlisle asked. Harry thought for a moment before answering.

"What did you mean when you asked Edward what he'd 'heard'?"

"Edward can read minds. It comes in quite useful when meeting new people." At Harry's wary gaze he added, "Although he has never been able to read yours and we can't figure out why."

"Can anyone else do anything like that?" Alice took that as her cue.

"I can see possible futures and Jasper can sense and manipulate emotions," she practically sang. Her face fell a bit afterwards. "And like Edward's talent, mine and Jasper's doesn't work to well around you."

The questions continued for most of the day, all of them finding it more relaxing to just stay together.

**A/N If there are any questions you would like answered, please comment them and I'll try my best to answer them. And if there's anything you want to particularly like to happen please tell me.**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter Fanfiction (HP/Twi Crossover)

Summary: 8-year-old Harry meets the Cullen family and immediately charms him with his innocence. They adopt him after seeing he's been abused by the Dursleys and finally has a home. But what will happen when Dumbledore realises Harry is gone?

Chapter Seven:

Dumbledore sat at his desk at Hogwarts. He hadn't expected such defiance, especially from Harry. Those Cullens had ruined his plans the moment they had taken the boy away from the Dursleys. He had paid the Dursleys good money to keep the abuse going so Harry would be quiet and obedient. But of course the vampires had to poke their noses in. That was something he hadn't thought of when they arrived. Mrs. Figg had let him know the moment they'd arrived but he had ignored it. And it had been a grave mistake. There was only one way he would be able to change it, to get Harry under his control. He had to get that boy to Hogwarts! Dumbledore had already made sure the philosopher's stone had been at the school. Harry was supposed to save it by the end of the year to encourage his heroism. It was the perfect plan to get him to willing defeat Voldemort alone. Or it had been until the Cullens had stepped in.

Dumbledore began to pace around his office, muttering to himself. How was he going to get Harry from them? All of the portraits of the previous headmasters and mistresses leant forward to catch every detail. Although only one had a reason to listen in. Phineas Nigellus Black was particularly interested in the puzzle of Harry Potter. He knew of the connection the boy had to his grandson, Sirius, and didn't believe in what the current headmaster was saying. But there was one way that he could figure out the boy's puzzle while keeping him safe enough. Little Harry Potter could even become the next Black heir, if the information he had was anything to go by.

Quickly, Phineas slipped away from his portrait. He travelled sneakily like the Slytherin he was, determined to reach his destination. Just as he began to lose hope, he caught up with the one person he was looking for.

Young Hadrian lay curled up in the centre of his bed. His brothers and sisters had left for school hours ago; he had never joined the local school as his parents didn't want him out of their sight for too long after what had happened with the Dursleys and with the way his siblings talked about the school, he never wanted to go there. Both of his parents were in the house, his father working in his study and his mother cooking dinner, but he didn't want to join either of them. A few days ago a letter appeared on his desk inviting him to Hogwarts. It got him curious about the place, though he wasn't sure he wanted to go. What had happened with those two professors scared him. Though he doubted he'd be allowed anyway.

Speaking of the vampires, his family had become extremely overprotective of him since the meeting on his birthday last week. It was becoming suffocating. They hadn't even give him enough time to settle on the idea of living with vampires. He may have seemed okay on the day but now he found out everything, he was nervous. It just made him all the more glad that none of the vampires' talents worked on him.

Sighing, Harry rolled over. He must be over thinking this. His family won't hurt him… would they?

Within the next hour Harry had made his decision. Silently, he tugged on some warmer clothes and headed downstairs, all the while imagining that he was unnoticed. Since he'd discovered the existence of magic, he had been going through everything strange that had ever happened to him. There was the time he'd turned his teacher's wig blue and the time he'd magically made his way up onto the roof when trying to escape Dudley and his gang. Every time he had been thinking, hoping that something magical would happen, something that would help him, and every time the scenario he had imagined had happened. So that was how Hadrian managed to reach the outside world without alerting his parents.

Harry began to walk through the forest surrounding their house at a quick pace, determined to get far enough away before anyone noticed he was gone. That way he'd be able to collect his thoughts properly. He loved the peace of the forest, especially when he was stressed. He loved the crisp air that flowed around him, the towering trees, and the curious animals. It was like a wonderland. He wondered why they never had went on a walk like this as a family. Maybe it was a vampire thing. No. He had to stay focused. Otherwise he'd be caught and wouldn't get another chance like this for a long time.

Meanwhile, back at the Cullen household, it was chaos. Alice had burst through the door mere minutes ago with the rest of the vampire teens hot on her heels. She immediately began to shout for Hadrian. Without a response or visual proof the vampires started rushing around the house to find a trace of him. According to the panicked shouts of the forever teens, Alice had had a vision during dinner that sprung fear throughout them.

_Flashback_

_Alice skipped into the cafeteria holding Jasper's hand tight. She couldn't wait to get home. Throughout the day she had been planning her shopping trip and the best way to convince her parents to let her take Harry with her. Though she stopped short as she reached their usual table, a vision pulling to the forefront of her mind._

_'__She saw Harry walking through the forest surrounding their home alone, before it faded to become another future. Here she saw herself and her siblings rushing through their home searching for her little brother. Everyone was panicking, tearing the house apart in an effort to find him.'_

_As soon as she had come out of the vision she dragged Jasper to the car, making sure the others followed. They drove furiously to reach their home. The tale of Alice's vision making them panic more than they ever had before._

_End flashback_

It seemed that their panic was well placed as no matter where they looked, they couldn't find Harry at home. Almost as soon as that fact was confirmed, the household sped towards the forest, desperately trying to pick up Hadrian's scent.

Harry had been outside in the forest for what he guessed was hours. The sun had been clouded over and it looked as though a storm was coming. Eerie shadows had been cast on the grounds around him making each tree become a terrifying giant. Having lost his way hours ago, fear was quick to fill him. He begun to regret leaving so fast. What if he never found his way back? What if he was lost forever?

Shivering, he pulled his jacket closer to his body. He had to carry on moving, otherwise he'd probably freeze over. He no longer feared his family of vampires, he just wanted a hug. Pellets of rain fell from the sky, swiftly drenching him to the bone. This was not going well. Shaking more than ever, he sank to the ground, not trusting himself to stay sturdy. He wished they would come and look for him. He wanted them to find him soon so he could go home. With the hope home fresh in his mind, he gradually drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Little more than an hour later, Emmett skidded to a halt in the closest clearing they were allowed to hunt in. He had caught his brother's scent half an hour ago and had been following it ever since. They hadn't thought he would have gone so far. After a few moments of looking over the area, Emmett located little Hadrian. Rushing over to the child's side, his worry peaked; his younger brother's breath came out in short gasps, his lips and fingertips tinged blue. Dreading the consequences, Emmett scooped up Harry and ran the fastest he ever had to get the boy home. He needed to make sure he was fine.

Whilst running, the large vampire pulled out a mobile to contact his father.

"Dad, you need get home as fast as you can. I've found Harry, but he looks really ill," Emmett spilled out all in one go.

"Get him home, I'll meet you there." And with that the phone was hung up.

Emmett reached home in record time. Carlisle was already there, having not strayed as far, with his medical bag beside him and a nest of blankets ready for Harry. Once Harry had been laid down, Carlisle started his examination. His face grew more anxious by the minute.

"Emmett, call your mother and siblings."  
"Harry's alright, isn't he?" Emmett's voice broke in his panicked state.

"He will be fine. But he'll be in for a rough few weeks though." Emmett's head shot up fearfully. "Call your mother and I will explain everything."

Soon the whole family was crowded around the sofa Harry lay on. While waiting, Carlisle had changed his youngest son into a set of comfortable pyjamas and wrapped him in warm blankets on the central sofa. Carlisle had informed them briefly that Hadrian had caught pneumonia from the cold weather this afternoon. It wasn't a bad case but due to his time at the Dursleys, his immune system wasn't as strong as it should be. So they waited with baited breath for their Harry to wake up.

**A/N Please feel free to comment what you would like to see happen in this story. I'm open to all ideas.**

**Jamesk19: I will most likely have the Cullens tutoring Harry in magic but it won't be permanent. And I'm not sure on pairings yet but I'll let you know when/if I decide.**

**Penny is wise: I don't really want to make Edward and Harry mates as I believe there are other pairings that will be better.**

**Rori Potter: I hope this chapter answers your question but basically Dumbledore is the dangerous one and he is making Hogwarts dangerous.**

**Zephyr Boreal: As mentioned before I'm unsure on pairings and your input will help. As for Hogwarts, Harry may be joining at a later date but will surely be learning magic.**

**teengrl2: Harry might go to Hogwarts in a few years' time but that doesn't mean the Cullens want him to.**


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter Fanfiction (HP/Twi Crossover)

Summary: 8-year-old Harry meets the Cullen family and immediately charms him with his innocence. They adopt him after seeing he's been abused by the Dursleys and finally has a home. But what will happen when Dumbledore realises Harry is gone?

Chapter Eight:

The first thing Harry was aware of was the overbearing warmth surrounding him. Groaning, he made to move whatever had been wrapped around him, only to be stopped. He wrinkled his nose in distaste and snapped open his eyes. The sight that met him caused him to jump in surprise. Encircling him, his family stood looking down, their faces a mix of emotions; he saw anger, worry, happiness and concern. Slowly he attempted to shrink back but found moving hard and tiring.

"Don't even think about it." Harry winced at his father's tone. He had known when he left that he would be in trouble, he didn't have to like it though. The last thing he remembered he was sitting at the base of one the trees, but it was quite foggy.

"Anything to say before we start?" his father said, interrupting his thoughts. Cautiously, Harry shook his head. Carlisle moved to perch at the end of the couch by Harry's feet, his face now emotionless.

"Why?" He was clearly not amused with the turn of events. Harry took a deep breath. This was going to be hard to explain properly without getting in any more trouble. Frankly, all he really needed was a hug.

"I just needed some fresh air. I never really get time alone here," Harry whispered despite knowing everyone could hear him anyway. "I didn't mean to be gone for so long, I got a bit lost."

"Apparently." A frown marred Carlisle's face. "But I believe there's quite a lot that you're missing out." Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times though no sound came out. What if they hated him for just giving up on them, for not trusting them? Harry sighed. He might as well get it over with, it'd only get worse. And with that thought it all came spilling out.

For the next hour, Harry told them everything. He told them the fear he'd been feeling, how much this had actually affected them. He told them of the letters he'd received and the magic he'd discovered. By the looks from his family, he assumed that they had thought this would happen but he couldn't get much else from it. If anything, it just scared him. Due to his time at the Dursleys, he had relied on the faces and sounds of others to tell him when to run. It had saved him countless of times when he was younger. Unfortunately, his family were good at hiding emotions… would they still be family after this though?

"… See, those teachers were right. The Dursleys were right. I'm just a freak and I don't belong here." Harry concluded on what had been gnawing at him for days. A small tear rolled down his cheek and onto the blanket that surrounded him. Before anything else could happen, Carlisle scooped his son up and onto his lap.

"No. Hadrian James Cullen, that is in no way true." Carlisle spoke sternly, emphasises each and every word. "Never call yourself a freak." His arms had locked securely about his son in protection.

"Come on Harry, you're an angel not a freak," Edward's voice rang out. Harry scowled lightly at the phrase. "Don't look at me like that. Our little brother is perfect." Emmett's laughter echoed through the house for a long time after.

Professor McGonagall took her chance. For the past week she had been planning the best way to reach America without Dumbledore's knowledge. After Phineas had alerted her to the shocking plans the headmaster had, there was no stopping her. As soon as she reached Hogsmeade, she twisted on the spot and disappeared.

With a loud crack, she reappeared in the garden before the home of the Cullens. Swiftly, she stepped up to the door and knocked twice. The door was wrenched open only moments later, revealing a young woman with luscious brown hair.

"Esme Cullen," McGonagall queered. She had done her research before she arrived in the hopes to speed up the meeting.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Esme responded, as polite as always.

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy of Hogwarts School. I realise that your family has no reason to trust me, especially after the situation with my colleges. But believe me it will be worth it." Esme's eyes narrowed but after a short discussion with her husband, in a tone and speed in which no human could hear, she allowed her inside.

The full Cullen family sat around the room: Harry was still in his father's lap wrapped in a blanket with his mother now beside him; Emmett, Jasper and Edward sat on the floor having just paused the video game they'd started while the girls sat with magazines on the smaller couch. Professor McGonagall sat carefully at the edge of an armchair to begin business.

"Now, I have been alerted to the situation that arose on the 31st of July. It seems that the headmaster is plotting something terrible to make sure Harry stays at Hogwarts."

"What do you mean plotting?" Alice chirped suspiciously from her seat.

"The headmaster is very powerful and very dangerous. He is determined to have Harry at Hogwarts. However, I can offer a solution."

"Please elaborate." Carlisle asked, wishing to protect his smallest son.

"As deputy I can offer permission to home school Harry in the art of magic. It cannot be overruled by our ministry as you are in a different country and under different rules. But the invitation to Hogwarts will still remain." The Professor waited for this to settle in before continuing. "It will allow Harry to be safe from those who want him. I will be more than happy to send you the correct books and lesson plans of my staff."

"Those who want him?" Emmett questioned from his place on the floor.

"You have to understand, Harry is very powerful, even now, and once at his full potential he'll be one of the strongest of out kind. Even when he was very young he could be seen performing great magic just by accident and that power is wanted by many, like Dumbledore." This news was met by shocked gazes and slight confusion. But Edward being Edward, he was the first to question the prospect of magic.

"If Harry performs this accidental magic so much, why haven't we seen it?" After a thought he said," No offense, Harry." Minerva just smiled softly.

"Harry is happy here. After his… unfortunate… time before being here, I assume he feels safe, so does not have any need for his magic." Small smiles appeared on the faces of the Cullens.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss?" Carlisle asked. With a sharp nod McGonagall replied.

"Yes but I believe it best if I discuss it with you and your wife in private."

"Follow me," Carlisle responded before rising and returning Harry to the sofa. With a stern look to their oldest children, both parents lead the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts to Carlisle's office.

Once inside and settled, McGonagall cast silencing charms around the room and pulled out a thick, leather bound book.

"This is a brief history of magic's culture. It will allow you a small insight into the wizarding world." She quickly opened the book to the page she'd marked. "And this chapter is all about your son's status in the wizarding world."

"Our son's status?" Esme questioned confused.

"Yes, young Harry Potter is famous in my world." After a short breath, she began the tale. "On 31st October, a man named Lord Voldemort found the house Harry and his parents lived in. Now, you have to understand that at the time our world was at war and Harry's parents, along with many others, opposed Voldemort's side. So when that monster found them, he took no breath when killing them. Harry's father stood before him in the hope that his wife and child would escape but unfortunately not. James Potter was murdered at the door and Voldemort followed Lily upstairs. He proceeded to kill her too as she stood before Harry in an attempt to save him. That sacrifice is why Harry is here today. A mother's love is sacred and prevented Voldemort killing Harry. Instead the killing curse used rebounded off Harry and hit Voldemort only leaving a scar on Harry's forehead. Harry James Potter Cullen is the only person ever to survive the killing curse and 'saved' our world at only fifteen months old. Regrettably, only hours later Albus Dumbledore left Harry with the Dursleys and despite my discomfort at the thought, I didn't fight enough. That is one of the main reasons I'm here. I see Harry as a nephew as such and I would like to make up for the horror I sadly left him with."

"You are. This will keep him safe. Thank you," Carlisle said, his heart going out to the woman before him. He was glad to have someone like this with them. This family would be safer, Harry especially. McGonagall smiled at them and stood.

"Then I will take my leave. Thank you for taking Harry away from those monsters." And with a crack, she disappeared.

Downstairs, Emmett was as hyper as ever. He bounded around the room with Harry in his arms.

"You'll be able to fly like this and make bunnies and…" He was interrupted by Rosalie hitting him on the upside of the head.

"Give it a rest! If you remember, Harry's ill." Rosalie snapped before lifting Harry into her own arms and sitting back down, holding him. Cautiously Harry turned to look at her, immediately spotting her scowl.

"Rosalie….?" He questioned timidly. She glanced down at him frowning.

"I don't like this wizarding world. It's too lenient on… bastards!" The fury in her voice was evident; she hated not knowing the threat. After a thought she added, "Don't repeat that word."

Harry frowned, leaning into Rosalie carefully. His curiosity of the wizarding world had only grown through meeting Professor McGonagall and now had a chance to stay and learn magic. But would he be allowed? Would his family start to hate him like the Dursleys did? That was why _they _hated him after all. Rosalie obviously disliked the thought of magic.

"I can't hear them!" Edward voiced, panicking.

"Me neither," Jasper confirmed. "But how?"

"It's probably that witches fault." Rosalie stated angrily.

"Rosalie, don't." Alice gestured to her little brother quickly whilst glaring.

A crack suddenly sound causing everyone to jump in their seat. The vampires stood, ready to defend themselves just as Carlisle and Esme entered the room.

"Calm down, it was just our guest leaving," Carlisle explained calmly.

"WHAT! I told you she was dangerous. How can you be so calm?" Rosalie shouted. Harry flinched away from her in which only Alice picked up on. Silently, she pulled Harry to her for comfort. She held her face in an emotional mask; luckily no one had noticed her brief vision. The bright colours confused her, the screams terrified her and in the centre, she saw her little brother.

**A/N Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've had exams. As always all suggestions are welcome. Please review.**

**Linda: I think this chapter answers most of your questions. As for the Cullens living in a magical community, I believe it will only be Harry and his 'wizarding world relationships' (for lack of better term) that they communicate with due to their lives as vampires and Harry's fame.**

**teengrl2: I hope your question have been answered and as for Sirius, he might get involved soon.**

**Mrmikezabini227: No I don't think I will do a triad pairing, I feel as though it's too much and would prefer it if Harry was seen as quite strong, as independent which that would weaken.**

**Tom-Riddle-Fan: I realise my mistake and have tried to keep that in mind but when writing I try to think where the story will go as Harry grows, so I do tend to forget.**

**Star Iron: Of course I put up a warning but so far I don't think it will end up being a slash pairing.**

**Penny is wise: Yes, I agree. There are many non-slash pairings for Harry so will most likely stick to that.**


End file.
